Happy Birthday Angel Bean
by strawberry4life
Summary: (Random One-Shot) Happy Belated Birthday to a very special someone in our lives, Mr. Philip Michael Lester. We love you so much and enjoy being 29! (Still Dan/Phil. Phan.) Disclaimer: Own nothing.


_**hello my strawberries!**_

 _ **I can't believe Phil is 29... Our little sunshine/ angel bean (in Dan's words) is growing up *sheds tear***_

 _ **Haha yeah, Happy Belated Philly :)**_

* * *

"Phiiiiiiiil. Come on, get up." Dan whined his boyfriend of 6 years.

Phil groaned and pulled his duvet above his head, ignoring his boyfriend.

"Come on Philly. It's your birthday! Would a blowjob wake you up?" Dan asked, half kidding.

Phil smirked under the cover before pulling it off his face and looking at Dan with a raised eyebrow.

Dan gave him a surprised look. "I was kidding Phil." Dan stated.

Phil pouted and rolled over on his side, his back facing Dan.

Dan rolled his eyes playfully. "Alright you spork."

Phil looked back and gave one his famous giggles.

Dan let out a chuckle looking at his boyfriend's face. How can one person be so adorable?

~~~~~Some Time Later~~~~~

Despite the amazing (in Dan's words... and probably Phil's too but he was blissed out to really coherent any words at that given time) blowjob, Phil rolled back over when Dan asked him to get up with him so he can make him breakfast.

Dan gave up after three attempts and with a huff, got out of bed, leaving Phil alone in their bed.

He walked into the kitchen and sighed. But then an idea struck him, leaving him smiling as he got to work.

No more than twenty minutes later Dan came bearing down the hallway with a tray in hand into their room.

He found Phil sitting up in their bed on his phone, smiling.

"Happy 29th birthday baby." Dan said placing the tray down next to Phil.

Phil looked down and squealed slightly. "Aw bear. This is amazing."

On the tray was a plate with lion shaped (yes, I said lion shaped) pancakes, bacon and coffee.

"Anything for you. So how does it feel being 29, old man?" Dan teased.

Phil rolled his eyes playfully before leaning forward to give Dan a peck on his cheek.

"Oh hush you. It feels great. How does it feel too be dating such an old man?" Phil shot back playfully.

Dan chuckled. "Amazing." He said.

Phil smiled at Dan before looking down at the tray of food in front of him. "Looks delicious Dan. Thank you." Phil said sincerely.

Dan smiled, his dimples showing up on his face. "It was nothing. Now, eat up. I have the whole day planned out for you." Dan said before getting off the bed and heading to the bathroom for a shower.

~~~~~A Few Hours Later~~~~~

Phil emerged from the hallway into the lounge where Dan was waiting for him. But he was taken back when he saw all the decorations everywhere.

Those weren't there last night.

"Dan, did you do all of this?" Phil asked, a slightly surprised look on his face.

Dan smiled, looking down and shrugged. "Yeah... You deserve nothing but the best."

Phil smiled and walked over to Dan, lifting his chin with his hand. Their eyes locked. Brown getting lost in the blue.

"I love it. I love you." Phil said before locking their lips together in a gentle kiss.

Phil felt Dan smile into the kiss, almost like a relief. He melted into Phil's chest and wrapped his arms around his neck. "I love you too, so much." Dan said into the kiss.

When air was much needed, they pulled away but didn't go far. Their foreheads were pressed together and they were both smiling like dorks.

"How did I get so lucky?" Phil whispered.

Dan blushed and looked away. Phil brought his back with his hand.

"You're so beautiful Dan."

Dan blushed even darker and kissed him again.

"I love you. Happy birthday my sweet angel bean." Dan said, adding the second part on just to be funny despite really meaning what he said.

Phil let out a chuckle before kissing Dan one last time. "I love you too bear. Thank you for making this birthday something to remember."

* * *

 _ **I was gonna do like a 'going out and party' type scene but then I was like 'nah, cute fluffy phan is so much better' plus, Phil said so himself he doesn't really going out to clubs haha**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed and I will see you later!**_

 _ **~Strawberry4life**_


End file.
